


50 Sentence Challenge

by bethfrish



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/pseuds/bethfrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come, Kain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentence Challenge

**01 – Motion**

Baron unwittingly welcomes Golbez into its kingdom, so refined is the stealth of movement that secures the silent defeat of the king, and the gloved hand that slides possessively over Kain's shoulder. 

**02 – Cool**

Kain's armor never seems to absorb the heat from his body, but he can still feel his cheeks flush when Golbez places a guiding hand against his back. 

**03 – Young**

As Kain leans, limp and exhausted, against the corridor wall, he furtively watches the candlelight dance and leap against eyes that are still so bright and blue and strong. 

**04 – Last**

The haze over Kain's consciousness is a tide ever on the edge of breaking, but there are distinct moments of clarity, like the fiery whispers that Golbez breathes across his neck, that cut through with resounding permanence. 

**05 – Wrong**

"I presume," Kain says hotly, "that you are also without family – alone," even as he stares across the room at a face so familiar. 

**06 – Gentle**

Dragoons' knees are forever prone to aches and injury, so when Golbez guides Kain down against the bed after a strenuous training session, his knees, among other things, are grateful. 

**07 – One**

Whenever Kain approaches Golbez's chambers, he half expects to find Cecil already inside, so unaccustomed is he with being the person others wish to see. 

**08 – Thousand**

After the earthquake, Kain counts the steps back to Baron to keep his mind at ease, but the figure in black at the gate merely extends his hand, and the number dissipates like smoke into the air. 

**09 – King**

_Never deny hospitality to those travelers who seek out our kingdom_ rings in Kain's head as he descends to his knees before the dark stranger looming over Baron's empty throne. 

**10 – Learn**

After Kain returns to his comrades he believes that all thoughts of Golbez will fade away, but it is not long before he finds them pricking at the back of his eyes, burning with the premonition of his second betrayal. 

**11 – Blur**

Golbez sweeps about the halls like ash caught in the wind, so when Kain is asked to aid in the removal of his helm, he does it slowly, deliberately, letting hair like moonlight sweep around his fingers. 

**12 – Wait**

The first time Golbez kisses him it is sudden and rough, an unmistakable act of dominance that leaves Kain speechless, but Kain catches Golbez's wrist as he turns to go, and the look in his eyes is anything but defeated. 

**13 – Change**

It would be a lie to say that Kain no longer hungers for Rosa's attention, but when Golbez's hand brushes against his as they dine, his heart pounds in a way the woman has never inspired. 

**14 – Command**

Golbez's voice is all low whispers and artful seduction when he takes Kain to bed; Kain wonders how he could possibly lead the Red Wings in any other manner. 

**15 – Hold**

Magic, rather than physical strength, has always held the glory of Golbez's favor, but Kain's wrists are slender enough that he can pin them above his head with one hand, and the lust in Kain's eyes when Golbez draws near is more enthralling than any spell. 

**16 – Need**

Kain has always considered himself an independent and strong-willed man, which is why he cannot understand the sudden compulsion to do anything and everything he is told. 

**17 – Vision**

The Dragoon's helmet has little sympathy for the physical senses, so Kain gasps when Golbez breathes lightly against the exposed skin of his jaw, just out of his line of sight. 

**18 – Attention**

When Golbez removes his gloves, Kain notices how unexpectedly cared for his skin is; he can't help but shy away when Golbez draws his own calloused palm to his lips. 

**19 – Soul**

The Fiends mock Kain's mortality with cruel, careless laughter, condemning the inadequacies of his human skin, but their jeers ring out hollow and empty when compared to the passion of their lord's own voice. 

**20 – Picture**

The castle has been a home to Kain for nearly two decades, yet in all this time he has never noticed how beautifully the eastern windows capture the first rays of sunlight; he stands there now as he awaits further command, blinding white glancing off his spear. 

**21 – Fool**

_This affair is a meaningless distraction_ , Kain reminds himself harshly, even as his pulse quickens with jagged memories of the night before. 

**22 – Mad**

Kain braces himself when Golbez turns on him in a fit of rage, but Golbez averts his eyes, still poised to strike, and simply says, "Go." 

**23 – Child**

"How young you are," Golbez observes when Kain first removes his helmet, so much the image of the boy who lived in Baron all those years ago, clutching his father's spear in his hands. 

**24 – Now**

The Crystals are a constant and implacable ambition forever at the center of their dreams, but when Golbez is moving against him in the dark, kissing his hair and his neck and his mouth until he cries out in agony and release, Kain finds that his passions lie only in the present. 

**25 – Shadow**

There is a change in Golbez when they are alone together, standing unseen in some far off wing of the castle, but Kain cannot help but sense the darkness that hangs in the air, prickling at his cheek where Golbez brushes it with his fingertips. 

**26 – Goodbye**

Kain has little memory of leaving to fight alongside his former allies, but Golbez draws him behind the closed doors of his chambers on the night of his return, and it is not long before Kain forgets that he had ever left. 

**27 – Hide**

For the longest time, Kain cannot meet Golbez's gaze straight on, but he can feel his eyes on him just the same, singeing his neck like the twin flames of a candlestick. 

**28 – Fortune**

"I...consider myself lucky to fight at your side," Kain rasps as Golbez slowly begins to remove his armor, and the voices that forever haunt his mind are silent when Golbez replies, "As do I." 

**29 – Safe**

Standing alone at the highest point of the Tower of Babil, Kain feels invincible, bloodlust strangling his chest as he watches Golbez sweep across the terrain below, little more than a streak of black against the ground. 

**30 – Ghost**

Kain later wonders why Golbez did not kill Cecil when the chance was his, but Golbez tilts his chin up and breathes his own questions against his lips, and Kain never has the chance to ask. 

**31 – Book**

As a boy, Kain would hide himself away in the castle library when he found he could no longer endure the company of other people, so he smiles inwardly when he finds Golbez silently regarding the shelves, filled with titles that Kain has read countless times. 

**32 – Eye**

"Your accuracy is disgraceful," Golbez says coldly, stepping out from the shadows as Kain dives at practice figures in the back courtyard; Kain stares at the ground as he gasps to catch his breath, and then pierces the next six targets straight through the heart. 

**33 – Never**

Early one morning, Kain awakes to soft murmurs against his neck, tickling his skin with sleep-laced devotion, but the day that follows is brutal and rife with Golbez's merciless cruelty, and Kain goes to sleep with no memory of the sentiment, or the slow, tender kiss that followed. 

**34 – Sing**

The presence of Golbez's forces seems to rob the land of its breath, and even the birds only rustle atop the trees in forlorn silence, watching Kain with hesitation and wonder before taking to the sky. 

**35 – Sudden**

Sometimes when Golbez takes Kain's hand, the relentless, incomprehensible anger that tears at his sanity seems to disappear all at once, as though the contact alone is enough to overcome their mirrored rage. 

**36 – Stop**

Only once does Golbez truly offer him the freedom to leave, but his words are followed by a searing, violent headache that nearly brings him to his knees; Kain tells him, "I couldn't," and Golbez never asks again. 

**37 – Time**

The days run together like thunderclouds overwhelming the sky, and were it not for the certainty of Golbez's fervent whispers against his skin, Kain fears he would be swept away by the storm. 

**38 – Wash**

Kain has to pause when he catches his reflection in the stream as he bathes, so unaccustomed is he to seeing such stark, unmistakable hunger in his own eyes. 

**39 – Torn**

"You will do as you're told," Golbez commands, taking Kain roughly by the chin, but his temper falters as Kain glares back at him, burning under the heat of his touch. 

**40 – History**

There remains a subtle familiarity in what lies beneath Golbez's mask – the slender nose, the oddly delicate bone structure, the piercing depth of his eyes – but Kain merely attributes it to the countless hours he has spent in the other man's presence. 

**41 – Power**

The relentless talk of Crystals and destruction devours Kain's thoughts and makes his hands tremble, much like the restless anticipation of combat, or the teasing snag of Golbez's teeth across his skin. 

**42 – Bother**

"Lord Golbez is far too busy to indulge your petty jealousies," Barbariccia warns him with a sour grin, but Kain turns on her sharply and snaps, "And I lack the patience to indulge yours." 

**43 – God**

Kain's eyes glow deadly blue through his helmet, eclipsed by dragons' wings that splay across the steel with the fury of some divine beast; standing in Golbez's ranks he feels inhuman, alone. 

**44 – Wall**

Golbez leans his head back against the stone of the East Tower and gazes up at the impenetrable starlit darkness, tangling his fingers in a shock of blond hair as Kain takes him in his mouth. 

**45 – Naked**

Sometimes Kain lies awake at night and considers how very normal Golbez looks without his armor; he is just a man like any other, just a lover asleep by his side. 

**46 – Drive**

_I stay because of you_ rings in Kain's head in a rare moment of lucidity, over and over and over until all that remains is the ghostly outline of a whisper, too easily swept away by sharp commands and unquestioning obedience. 

**47 – Harm**

Golbez leans forward and examines the row of angry bruises that mar Kain's wrist, but Kain cannot recall their origin, nor does he acknowledge how perfectly they fall beneath Golbez's gently inquiring touch. 

**48 – Precious**

"This is what we have lived for, this is why we are here," Golbez breathes, standing before the Giant with a brazen wildness in his eyes; Kain's head pounds – he has to look away. 

**49 – Hunger**

Their final kiss ends far too soon, a stolen moment in the shadows of the Tower of Babil on the eve of their triumph, and Kain can only watch as Golbez dons the remainder of his cold, impassive armor. 

**50 – Believe**

After Kain returns to Baron, months later, he dreams that Golbez appears before him and begs his forgiveness, but Kain does not blame him for Zemus' sins, "And anything else," he says at last, "need never be forgiven." 


End file.
